


Dimsum di Meja Nomor Lima

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kencan. Yah, kencan. Takumi tidak tahu apa selama ini dia pergi berdua dengan Kiba bisa dihitung kencan. Tapi sekarang dia dan Kiba akan pergi makan berdua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimsum di Meja Nomor Lima

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _Copyright_ Kamen Rider 555 ada pada Toei dan Ishimori Productions. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

Mari meregangkan badannya dengan senang. Belakangan ini rasanya selalu tegang. Syukurlah semuanya sudah kembali normal. Takumi akhirnya pulang dan sepertinya pemuda itu sekarang sudah tenang. Yah, semuanya normal lagi. Senormal yang bisa dialami anak Ryuusei-juku dan orang-orang yang punya kaitan dengan anak Ryuusei-juku, maksudnya.

Mari melirik Takumi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Keitarou. Keitarou terlihat senang sekali Takumi akhirnya sudah pulang. Dia memang tak tahu benar persoalan apa yang menyeret Mari dan Takumi dan itu membuatnya merasa terasing, tapi karena Keitarou adalah Keitarou, dia tentu saja mengkhawatirkan orang orang di sekelilingnya, berusaha keras membuat mereka semua bahagia.

Takumi turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas. Di tangannya tergenggam Faiz Phone yang segera saja dibukanya. Tangannya menekan tombol _speed dial_ lalu dia berjalan ke _counter_ depan.

“Ah, Takkun—“ katanya sambil menyusul Takumi.

“Hei, Keitaro, jangan—“ cegah Mari. Tapi terlambat.

Sementara itu, wajah Takumi langsung berbinar begitu teleponnya tersambung dan mendengar suara Kiba di seberang sana.

_“Inui-kun?”_

“Aa, ini aku. Ada cucian? Hari ini gratis.”

_“Aa, tolong ya.”_

Tiba-tiba saja Keitarou menubruk Takumi dan memeluknya erat-erat dari belakang dan bicara pada Kiba di telepon, “Kiba-saaaaaaannnn! Takkun sudah pulang! Ayo kita semua jalan-jalan bersama merayakannya!”

 “K-kh! Lepasin! Sesak, tau! Keitarou!”

Takumi kelihatan masih cemberut saat Keitarou melepaskannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia menuju ke tempat setrika.

“Eh, Keitarou, bentar deh, sini,” kata Mari saat dia menyusul Keitarou di _counter_ depan.

“Kenapa?”

Mari merendahkan suaranya menjadi berbisik, “Kalau Takumi lagi ngomong sama Kiba-san, jangan diganggu.”

Keitarou melempar pandang bertanya, “Kenapa mesti ngomong bisik-bisik serius gini?”

“Nggak sadar soal Takumi dan Kiba-san? Nggak ngamatin sikap mereka satu sama lain?”

Keitarou menepuk dahinya, “Eh, iya, kok bisa-bisanya baru sadar. Pantesan Takkun ngambek.”

“Iya. Lain kali kalau mereka mau berduaan jangan jadi perusak suasana.”

***O***

“Kenapa, kok keliatannya serius amat?” tanya Mari pada Keitarou satu sore.

“Ah, enggak, ini …, aku dapat kupon makan di Kakou dari pemiliknya. Tapi cuma dua. Kalau satu ditinggal, kan garing.”

Mari berpikir sejenak, “Kasih ke Takumi aja deh.”

“Biar dia pergi berdua sama Kiba-san!” balas Keitarou bersemangat. “Ide bagus!”

Tidak lama kemudian Takumi terlihat menuruni tangga dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Melihatnya Keitarou berpindah duduk di sebelahnya.

“Ini buat Takkun aja,” Keitarou menyodorkan kupon di tangannya pada Takumi.

Takumi membolak-balik kupon di tangannya, “Bukannya aku nggak suka makanan gratis, tapi kenapa dikasih ke aku?”

“Karena cuma ada dua dan seisi rumah ini yang punya pacar kan kamu doang.”

“U-ukh! I-i-itu—“ wajah Takumi langsung memerah.

Mari juga langsung pindah duduk di sebelah Takumi, “Tapi bener kan, kamu pacaran sama Kiba-san?”

“Ke-kenapa mendadak ngomongin itu sih?!” Takumi berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal kursi.

Mari menyeringai jahil lagi, “Kalau pacaran sama Kiba-san, kan bisa kencan di Kakou.”

Takumi makin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, “U-ukh ….”

“Takkun, nggak usah malu-malu gitu lah. Memangnya belum pernah kencan sama Kiba-san?” tanya Keitarou.

“Yang itu nggak tahu,” Takumi bergumam. “Sejauh ini paling cuma janjian ketemu di _batting center_. Atau pas dia ke sini terus jalan-jalan berdua …, atau aku ke apartemennya …,” suara Takumi makin pelan.

“Makanya, ini kesempatan bagus kan? Ayoooo!” kata Mari menyemangati.

“Kok kayaknya gampang amat! Gimana aku mesti ngomongnya?!” Takumi membanting bantalnya, memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. “Aku nggak ngerti hal-hal kayak gini. Nggak deh. Nggak!”

“Ya pokoknya itu kuponnya buat Takkun. Mau diapain terserah,” Keitarou tersenyum penuh arti.

***O***

Takumi duduk di pinggiran sofa. Dia membolak-balik kupon di tangannya.

“Woi, kalian berdua! Kalian ‘kan yang lempar ide buat ngajak Kiba makan? Ini aku mesti ngomongnya gimana?”

“Yaaaaa …, bilang aja kalau kamu punya kupon itu terus tanyain Kiba-san mau nggak pergi berdua,” jawab Mari.

Sudut bibir Takumi berkedut.

Keitarou ganti bicara, “Takkun takut Kiba-san nggak mau?”

Takumi mengangguk pelan.

“Hmmm … biasanya orang senang diajak pergi berdua dengan pacarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian pergi bareng kan?”

Takumi mengangguk lagi, “Gimana kalau dia nganggepnya aku kelewat keburu-buru soal hubungan kami berdua?”

Keitarou menggaruk kepalanya, “Kalau Kiba-san nganggep makan berdua terlalu cepat, ya tinggal diperlambat aja toh? Bukan berarti dia jadi nggak suka Takkun.”

Takumi masih terlihat berpikir serius. Lalu dia bicara lagi, “Kakou itu … aman? Maksudku, aku dan Kiba jelas kelihatan kalau cowok.”

“Hmm …, tahu kan anak laki-laki pemiliknya? Yang biasanya ngurusin cucian Kakou di sini? Yang orangnya gempal? Dia punya cowok lho, orang tuanya tahu dan nerima. Ah, terus, inget nggak Kawahara-san sama Akemi-san?”

“Hmmm …. Langganan kita yang pasangan dua perempuan yang satu bangunan apartemen sama Kiba?”

“Iya. Mereka cerita kalau mereka langganan di Kakou juga kok. Jadi, menurutku aman soal ini.”

“Jadi, yah, kalo gitu …,” Takumi memandangi lagi kupon di tangannya.

 

***O***

Bel berdering dan pintu depan _laundry_ menggeser terbuka. Muncullah wajah Kiba di ambang pintu.

“Selamat sore, Kiba-san. Mau masukin cucian kan? Ah, iya, aku dapat pesan dari Takumi kalau untuk hari ini gratis buat Kiba-san, Takumi yang bayarin,” kata Mari.

“Ah, makasih. Inui-kun mana?”

“Takumi harus ngantar cucian. Kalau Kiba-san mau, tunggu aja Takumi di dalam.”

“Aa, terima kasih.”

Kiba pun masuk ke ruang tengah, dan disambut Keitarou.

“Sore, Kiba-san. Paling sebentar lagi Takkun pulang kok,” Keitarou melipat baju terakhir yang disetrikanya, dan meletakkannya di tumpukan. Keitarou menuju ke ruang tengah dan tidak lama kemudian dia muncul dengan membawa cangkir teh.

“Ini silakan diminum tehnya.”

“Terima kasih,” Kiba tersenyum kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian langkah kaki Takumi yang familiar bagi Kiba terdengar memasuki rumah.

“Oh, udah di sini,” kata Takumi.

Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya. Takumi segera menghampiri Kiba yang duduk di sofa. Melihat mereka berdua, Keitarou tersenyum penuh arti, lalu berjalan ke belakang rumah.

Takumi yang melihat Keitarou pergi jadi sedikit cemas, “O-o-oi ….”

“Kenapa Inui-kun? Ada masalah waktu nganter cucian?” Kiba bertanya pada Takumi.

Mendengar suara kalem dan lembut Kiba, Takumi jadi agak lebih tenang, “Ah, nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa yang serius.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Capek?”

“Lumayan.”

Takumi berpikir lagi bagaimana caranya mengajak Kiba makan berdua. Apa dia akan sangat kecewa kalau ajakannya ditolak? Tapi ….

“Umm …, Kiba, mau nggak makan bareng? Anu, itu …, maksudku, aku punya kupon buat makan di Kakou. Dikasih Keitarou. Sayang kalau nggak dipakai. Ah, maksudku— kalau nggak mau juga nggak ‘pa-‘pa.”

“Inui-kun ingin kita pergi kapan?”

“Eh?”

Kiba tersenyum melihat Takumi, lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, “Inui-kun ingin kita pergi kapan? Kalau jadwalnya nggak cocok bisa disesuaikan.”

Takumi menelan ludah gugup. Kenapa bisa begini lancar, Kiba langsung mau?

“A-ah. Ummm ….”

“Kalau malam Minggu bisa?”

Saat mulutnya sama sekali tidak membantu seperti ini, Takumi memilih hanya mengangguk saja.

***O***

Takumi melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Hari ini dia akan kencan dengan Kiba. Makan berdua.

Takumi berlari menuruni tangga.

“Mari! Keitarou! Aku mesti apa?!” teriak Takumi panik.

“Mesti apa gimana maksudnya?” Mari balik bertanya.

“Aku hari ini ada kencan dengan Kiba! Aku mesti ngapain?!”

“Lha, biasanya kamu kalau pergi sama Kiba-san emangnya gimana?”

Takumi terlihat makin senewen.

Mari berkata lagi, “Udah mandi kan?”

“Udah!”

Bahkan gusinya agak sakit gara-gara menyikat gigi kelewat keras akibat cemas waktu mandi tadi.

“Ya, udah, ganti baju yang menurutmu bagus buat dipake kencan.”

Takumi langsung berlari ke kamarnya lagi.

Setelah dia berganti pakaian, Takumi menghampiri Mari dan Keitarou lagi.

“Udah.”

“Nah, bagus gitu kok,” kata Mari saat melihatnya. “Urusan rambut, sini aku bantuin. Duduk situ,” Mari menunjuk bangku di ruang tengah.

“Nah, beres kan itu. Aku balik ke depan lagi ya,” kata Keitarou.

Tak lama kemudian Mari muncul lagi dengan peralatannya.

“Rambutnya mau dirapiin nggak?”

“Dikit aja motongnya, jangan banyak-banyak.”

“Beres, beres! Itung-itung latihan.”

“Dasar!”

Mari tertawa dan mulai merapikan rambut Takumi.

“Mari?”

“Hm?”

“Kamu nggak ‘pa-‘pa aku pacaran sama Kiba? Maksudku, kamu pernah suka sama dia.”

“Hmmm …, dulu aku pernah nanya sama Kiba-san, kalau ada orang yang dia suka. Dan dia jawab ya. Dan itu bukan aku. Jadiiii …, jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan.” Melihat Takumi tak menimpali apa-apa mari melanjutkan lagi, “Ya udah, nasib. Ya nerima sajalah, gimana lagi? Nggak usah khawatir, aku udah nggak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi ke Kiba-san kok. Masih banyak ikan di laut.”

Mari melanjutkan lagi menata rambut Takumi.

“Nah, selesai. Liat di cermin, bagus nggak?”

Takumi melihat bayangannya di cermin. Mari sekarang makin terampil menata rambut orang.

“Bagus.”

“Oke. Sini bersihin dulu sisa guntingan rambutnya dari baju,” kata Mari mulai membersihkan guntingan rambut dari bahu Takumi dengan sikat. “Yak, beres. Siap kencan!”

“Makasih!” Takumi menyambar ponselnya dan mengantonginya. “Aku pergi dulu!”

Mari melambaikan tangan, “Met kencan! Kalau mau pulang pagi, kasih tahu dulu ya!”

“Mariiiiii!!”

Keitarou tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

***O***

Ah, itu dia, Kiba muncul. Mereka berdua datang di saat yang bersamaan di belokan tempat mereka janji bertemu. Kiba memakai kemeja putih dan celana biru tua. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Takumi.

Kiba tampan sekali …. Dan wanginya ….

“Inui-kun?”

“A-ah, sori. Lewat sini saja, deketan.”

Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara, tapi Takumi kesunyian ini bukan kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Kiba ada bersamanya, berdua saja. Takumi tersenyum kecil.

Ah, itu dia restorannya agak masuk sedikit ke dalam gang.

Begitu mereka berdua masuk, ada seorang pelayan menyambut mereka. Takumi menunjukkan kuponnya lalu pelayan itu mengantar Takumi dan Kiba ke meja nomor lima di pojokan.

Tidak lama kemudian makanannya datang. Pelayan menaruh empat kukusan bambu dan sepiring puding bulat berwarna oranye di meja. Kemudian kukusan-kukusan itu dibuka. Ada bakpao besar, sesuatu yang mirip bakpao kecil, semacam _gyoza_ yang kulitnya transparan berisi udang, juga sesuatu mirip lumpia yang kelihatannya kulitnya dari _yuba_.

Bagi Takumi makananannya terlihat terlalu … indah? Dan yang indah-indah begitu …, yah, kontras dengan dirinya. Kalau Kiba memang cocok dengan yang indah-indah. Rasanya, mereka berdua bertolak belakang sekali ….

Setengah melamun Takumi mengambil dimsum yang mirip bakpao kecil dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut.

Ah, panas! Ternyata isinya berkuah.

“Inui-kun nggak ‘pa-‘pa?” tanya Kiba sambil membersihkan kaus Takumi yang terkena kuah dengan sapu tangannya.

“Nggak, nggak ‘pa-pa kok.”

Takumi merutuk dalam hati. Ini kencan, tapi malah ada kejadian seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak keren. Apa yang nanti Kiba pikir?

“Isi _xiaolongbao_ memang ada kuah panasnya. Sulit buat dimakan langsung,” kata Kiba. 

Takumi makin berpikir tempat ini memang lebih cocok untuk Kiba dan tidak cocok dengannya.

Kiba mengambil _xiaolongbao_ dengan sumpitnya, mencelupkannya ke dalam cuka hitam lalu meletakkannya di sendok bebek, “Taruh dulu di sendok,” lalu menekan kulit _xialongbao_ -nya dengan sumpit dari kedua sisi sampai kuahnya keluar. Kiba lalu menghirup pelan kuahnya dan menyuapkan _xiaolongbao_ -nya ke mulut.

Takumi pun mengikuti cara Kiba makan. Ditiupnya _xiaolongbao_ di sendok bebeknya. Dia menghirup hati-hati kuah yang ada. Kuahnya gurih dengan rasa makanan laut yang kental. Lalu Takumi mulai memakan kulit dan isiannya. Tekstur kulitnya enak juga. Dan ternyata isinya daging kepiting yang lumayan banyak. Ah, kelihatannya _gyoza_ isi udangnya enak. Takumi memutuskan untuk makan yang itu berikutnya.

Memang benar _gyoza_ -nya enak. Kulitnya sedikit kenyal. Isi udangnya pun besar, segar dan sedikit manis.

“Sering makan ginian?” tanya Takumi.

“Dibilang sering juga nggak. Cuma kadang-kadang. Oh, iya, beberapa hari yang lalu Osada-san coba-coba bikin dimsum. Terus buntutnya ikutan bantuin, sama Kaidou-san juga. Agak kacau sih hasilnya,” Kiba tertawa kecil.

“Ah, di rumah Mari yang suka eksperimen begitu. Kadang-kadang aku diseret ikutan,” Takumi menyuapkan lumpia kulit _yuba_ ke mulutnya dengan sumpit. Rasa dan tekstur rebung dan jamurnya cocok dengan kulit _yuba_ -nya. Takumi melanjutkan lagi, “Aslinya aku nggak bisa masak. Nggak tahan panas-panasan depan kompor. Jadinya kalo gitu paling aku ngurusin _salad_ atau apa aja yang dingin-dingin.”

“Ooooh. Mungkin menyenangkan juga kalau kita semua bisa masak bersama.”

“Ya boleh juga sih itu. Kayaknya asik kalo seisi rumah ikutan.”

Seisi rumah. Walau tanpa dibicarakan, Takumi dan Kiba sama-sama tahu, sama-sama paham, kalau implikasinya Kusaka tidak dihitung.

Takumi sekarang mencoba bakpaonya. Satu gigitan dan isi pasta kacang merahnya langsung terasa. Pasta kacang merahnya lembut dan manis. Manisnya pas dan tidak membuat enek.

Takumi melanjutkan bicara lagi, “Mari pasti senang kalau ada teman eksperimen masak.”

Kiba tersenyum.

Ah, suasana seperti ini yang disukai Takumi. Mereka berdua bisa bicara banyak, bicara apa saja. Kalau mau diumpamakan, rasanya seperti puding mangga yang dia makan. Manis, lembut, sejuk dingin menyenangkan.

***O***

Takumi dan Kiba berjalan keluar dari Kakou.

“Umm …, mmm …, tadi itu menyenangkan,” Takumi berkata canggung. “Yah, itu …, aku nggak tahu banyak soal hal-hal begini. Jadi ini kencannya selesai atau ….”

“Inui-kun mau mampir di apartemenku?”

“Ah, i-iya.”

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Jalan ke apartemen Kiba bukanlah rute yang asing bagi Takumi.

“Oh, ternyata bulan purnama,” kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

“Ah, iya! Perasaanku aja atau memang bulannya lebih gede dari biasanya?”

“Betul juga. Bulannya besar dan kelihatan jelas. Atau ini karena kita tidak pernah melihat bulan secara serius?”

Takumi tertawa.

***O***

Kiba membuka pintu apartemennya, “Ayo kita masuk.”

Mereka berdua segera menuju sofa dan duduk.

“Sepi,” kata Takumi. “Yang lain pada ke mana?”

“Kaidou-san pergi. Kalau Osada-san ..., sepertinya sudah tidur.”

Takumi terdiam sejenak, lalu dia berkata, “Tadi itu menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan kencan lagi?”

“Kencan di tempat selain _batting center_ maksudnya?”

Takumi tertawa mendengar jawaban Kiba.

Kiba melanjutkan lagi, “Kencan di rumah begini juga boleh.”

Apalagi saat hanya berdua begini, tidak perlu repot digoda yang lain, batin Takumi dalam hati.

Ingin sekali Takumi menggenggam tangan Kiba. Tapi tangannya terhenti di tengah jalan. Apa Kiba mau? Harusnya dia bertanya. Tapi bagaimana menanyakannya?

“Inui-kun, mau pegangan tangan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yak, selesai. Sebenernya _fic_ ini mulai ditulis nyaris empat tahun lalu. Karena sibuk RL dan macet nulisnya, baru selesai sekarang. Dan rasanya adegan Takumi dan Kiba ngomong di telepon nggak semanis di serialnya ….
> 
> Oke, jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
